Identification bands have been employed in the past in a variety of functions. The most common use for identification bands, in the past, has been in hospitals for the identification of patients. Additionally, such bands have been employed in hospitals to provide identification as to the particular patient.
One of the problems with such identification bands is that they are seldom used to the extent that they are needed. Many times, in the case of missing children, it is very difficult to locate the parents, relatives, or other persons when the child is found. Persons can become involved in automobile accidents or other circumstances in which identification is necessary, but is unavailable. If the person is in a condition in which they cannot verbally communicate the necessary identification, then much of the identifying and medical processing of the person is carried out on a hit-or-miss basis. Many times, improper medical attention is applied to the person because of a lack of necessary identification or medical information.
In the past, various patents have issued that relate to identification bracelets. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,449,181, issued on Sep. 14, 1948 to J. R. Smiley describes a non-removable transparent identification band. This band is provided so that it is non-removable from the wrist of the person wearing the band. The band is of a tubular configuration that allows one end of the band to be received within the opposite end of the band.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,846,796, issued on Aug. 12, 1958, to W. J. Polzin teaches an identification band that has an area suitable for the receipt of an identification card therein. The identification-card receiving area is transparent so that the identification can be seen from the exterior of the band. The ends of the band are connected together so that the bracelet is very difficult to remove.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,020,657 and 3,020,658, issuing on Feb. 13, 1962, to J. L. Clark describe a hospital identification band that includes a clear portion, on the exterior, upon which the identification information can be received from the exterior of the band. The identification information is included generally centrally of the band. Snaps are provided so as to securely attach one end of the band to the opposite end of the band.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,450, issued on Apr. 12, 1974, to L. Laugherty et al. teaches an identification band that comprises an elongated tube of non-elastic material which is transparent. An identification card can be inserted into the tube so as to movable through the wall thereof. A clip is provided which is intended to be permanently closed when the band is applied on an individual. U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,441, issued to the same inventor, on Jun. 17, 1975, teaches a similar configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,554, issued on Jun. 28, 1994, to R. D. McDonald describes a tubular identification band having a constant circular cross-section across the majority of its outer circumference. The tube contains an indicia such that the indicia is magnified by the circular shape of the tube. The ends of the tube are plugged into each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,067,484, issued on Jan. 12, 1937, to J. B. Freysinger describes a clip-type buckle having a lever with a plurality of gripping teeth for engaging the end of the belt so that the buckle can be removably affixed to the belt.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an identification bracelet that can contain personal and medical identification therein.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an identification bracelet that maintains the identification information in a water-tight condition.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an identification bracelet that is attractive to wear.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an identification bracelet that is easy to attach and easy to remove.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an identification bracelet that is relatively inexpensive and easy to manufacture.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.